


first sight.

by stardustgirl



Series: Rebels Oneshots [66]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Imperialism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: The first time they met, they never said a word.(Set about 9 years before OD&F.)





	first sight.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, Ezra’s about eight and has been with the Inquisitorius for about a year now. Kanan is just arriving.

_Kanan Jarrus my name is Kanan Jarrus I am not a Jedi I am not an Inquisitor I am a barkeep from the Outer Rim—_

One of the guards shoves their pike against his back and he hisses, the pain breaking him from his reverie as he risks a glare over his shoulder.  The guard jabs him again, harder.

“Keep moving.”

He drops his gaze back to the floor, breathing in and out shallowly as he stumbles forward, hands restrained tightly behind his back.

_Kanan Jarrus my name is Kanan Jarrus I am not a Jedi—_

A harsh-sounding slap, followed shortly by a child’s cry of pain, breaks him from his mantra again and he stops, head jerking up.  There’s another cry of pain, and muffled words in the accusatory tone of an adult.

He senses the guard’s jab coming but makes his move first, ducking away and running to the source of the cries.  He skids to a stop outside the cell, watching in horror as a masked figure approaches a child—a _child!—_ curled up and sobbing on the ground.

The child flinches without warning, body jerking before he sits up and glances over through the rayshield at Kanan.  The kid’s captor doesn’t spare him so much as a glance.

Kanan doesn’t resist when his own guards reach him again, dragging him away from the cell and jabbing at the small of his back again.  He hisses, elbowing at them reflexively. One places his hand on the top of Kanan’s head, shoving it downward, and he stops resisting.

_My name is Kanan Jarrus I am not a Jedi I am not an Inquisitor I am a prisoner of the Empire—_


End file.
